


Drugwatch

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Heavy Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Overdosing, Promiscuity, Reaper76 - Past Mentions, Recreational Drug Use, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate version of the main story's timeline.While the Omnic Crisis happens, and our characters play a similar role in it; the Overwatch Strike Team never comes to beAs a result, some characters end up displaced in the aftermath of the crisis; primarily Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes; soldiers created from the questionable Soldier Enhancement Program who were deemed better off buried as the nation's darker history.Using their skills however, they managed to thrive and create and empire for themselves - not entirely without help from some old and new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming!  
> I came up with this AU after reading a brief prompt involving drug-related activities and thought; what if this but Overwatch?  
> After expanding on it with friends and through RP, I had the inspiration to create a multi-chapter fic for this AU.  
> I hope any of you here find it as exciting as I have.  
> Hope you enjoy the crappy title that I took from the original RP's title :')
> 
> Important Notes
> 
> •This AU will be dealing in very heavy themes. Tags will be updated accordingly but as a general rule dark things will be touched on and explored; as is the very nature of it. Please consider this before continuing.  
> •The character relationships aren't set in stone, while I will be updating relationships as they form; not all of them will stick. The ones currently listed are ones I very much intend to explore - pay close attention as some aren't romantic the one's with the & in the relationship); however there will certainly be more added relationships change. In summary, this is a multiship fic - and not every ship is going to stick around. Some won't even go beyond one-sided pining/attraction.  
> •I intend for m/m, m/f and f/f to all have their place in this story. Please keep that in consideration.  
> •There will be very explicit smut - when that happens, the chapters will be organised so that they aren't a mandatory read to keep with the story itself, along with a list of applicable tags and kinks put in place in the notes.

Vibrations rattle the floor, brought on by deafening music and heavy bass. It was a sound Reyes could neither enjoy or really get used to - he was never fond of the club that both he and Jack own but needed what it offered; cover for the real business dealings they’d long since gone deep on.

He makes quick strides, weaving through their Thursday night crowd without so much as glancing at his patrons. Unlike Morrison, Gabriel himself wasn’t much of a public face. While the blond frequented the lively venue to form connections and potential clients, Reyes preferred to keep his face out of the picture - it wasn’t as though he disapproved of Jack’s way of going about it, but felt like the younger man put himself a little too close to it all. They were running a dangerous business.

A growl of disapproval rumbles from the man’s throat as one of the club’s drunken guests half slams into the large veteran. The noise of course goes unheard - drowned out by the loud dance music; but he knows the look he gives the man is enough to have him mouth an apology and scamper off like a kicked animal. Reyes’ lips twitch into a smug grin as he continues forward, reaching a hand out before coming to a full stop in front of a door nestled in the back of the club.

He presses his outstretched hand to a glowing scanner beside the doorframe, and the door pops open the slightest bit, allowing Gabriel to escape to the inside, away from the loud music and crowds of people. For a moment, he thinks to himself it’s strange that the man had long grown comfortable with combat and the sound of war but never quite adjusted to loud rooms and busy places.

The lounge he enters is surprisingly quiet given the booming atmosphere just on the other side of the door - whenever Reyes did take his business to their club, First Strike, this was the room he spent most of that time in. As a result, it was decorated comfortably. A few dark sofas surrounding a low table; a quaint little mini-bar off in the corner. The lighting, even at its most powerful setting, remained dim - probably for the best given the many hungover mornings spent in this room.

Reyes steps over to the bar and begins to prepare a glass for himself before pausing as he catches the reflection of his scarred face in the mirror behind their alcohol display. Placing the glass down, he raises a hand and runs it through the curls in his hair, pushing them back from where they had fallen in front of his forehead. He takes his time to look himself over, making certain he was presentable for the guests that would likely be arriving with Jack soon.

Though not entirely a huge stickler for fashion, Gabriel still took pride in himself. He wears a tight, long-sleeved black v-neck top that clings snugly to his muscular upper body; the otherwise plain shirt only decorated by a small logo belonging to the expensive brand he's dressed in. And although jeans weren’t his favourite bottoms to wear - all because of the dreaded inner thigh chaffing that would likely ruin them in a short time thanks to the size of his legs - he made due with a grey pair. The most notable part of Reyes’ appearance was the silver piercing decorating his eyebrow, matched in color with the various studded earrings lining both ears.

Confident he is presentable, Reyes returns to pouring himself a drink, the glass clinking as he drops ice cubes into it, following with a generous pour of dark liquor. It’s right as he scoops up the glass and takes a sip that he hears distinct knocking at the door - somehow despite the loud muffled rumbling of the outside music. Considering the door hasn’t been opened by Jack yet, Gabriel can only assume it to be a curious - or nosey - club patron.

With a scowl he makes quick strides and swiftly opens the door, only to be taken aback by the two men standing in the doorway. The sight has an amused smile forming at the corner of his lips. Though the two men do have an air of importance about them - and they certainly look just like the images Gabriel had seen before hand - the difference in height between himself and sons of the infamous Sojiro Shimada was enough to amuse the hardened man. He passes off his expression as a smile to greet them. 

“Shimada brothers, I take it?” dark eyes search behind them as he speaks, but it seems they’d arrived without Jack. “Did you not come with Morrison?” Reyes’ gaze returns to the two men as he steps out of the way of the door, gesturing for the younger men to enter.

“We were directed here by one of your men,” the green-haired brother is the one to speak first, both of them stepping in and allowing the veteran behind them to close the door; the lounge once again silent enough for Gabriel to be comfortable with.

Reyes notes to himself that they certainly match descriptions from all the information gathered in anticipation of meeting the two. While Hanzo’s expression remains deadpan, Genji appeared the most enthused of the three of them. Even the state of their clothing appeared to match that; they both wore dress pants and dress shirts, though while Hanzo remained more formal with a vest, the younger brother’s white top was unbuttoned - enough to reveal a portion of a green-heavy tattoo partially on his chest and extending to his arm.

 “It’s possible Morrison is running behind,” as Reyes suggests as an explanation to why his blonde business partner might not be around, he reaches into the back pocket of his jeans, removing his phone and checking for messages - the answer to Jack’s whereabouts visible immediately on the screen.

_Downstairs, will be up soon._

There’s only one thing that could mean, and the thought has Gabriel rolling his eyes, at least some irritation forming in the pit of his stomach. “Let me get you a drink in the meantime? I’m sure we can cover some things without Jack.”

“Of course,” Hanzo paces the lounge for a moment, “Gabriel Reyes, you served in the Omnic Crisis, correct?”

Reyes briefly pauses his movements as the elder Shimada questioned his military history, only to continue to the bar as if he hadn’t missed a beat. He does wonder what the relevance that had to the conversation but figures there was some reason for the question. Depending on how the night went, it could lead to the Shimadas becoming either competition or associates, and Gabriel wasn’t about to throw the chance for a strong ally in the trash. “Sure did,” he places his own drink down and pulls out glasses for the brothers, only glances to make eye contact for a moment before preparing the drinks. “Different kind of work from this, isn’t it? Feel free to take a seat by the way.”

As he works on the drinks, the younger men oblige his offer and each take a seat on the same sofa, Genji’s casual demeanour blatantly obvious as he relaxes as though he’s in his own home.

It’s just as Reyes is handing each brothers a glass of whiskey that the door beeps open, allowing the music to blast into the room while Jack steps into the lounge, closing the door behind him. From the expression on his face, Gabriel can tell something’s off, only made more clear by the fact that Jack’s clothes are a little dishevelled. 

As the blond makes his way closer, Reyes’ eyes narrow and focus on the corner of Morrison’s mouth. Raising his hand, he runs his thumb over a cloudy white substance left there thanks to Jack's obvious negligence. “ _Really_?” he raises the digit to Jack’s line of sight with a raised brow before wiping the cum on Jack’s white collar. 

“I know,” Morrison starts, “but something happened after that,” his blue eyes glance over to the two seated men, both of their bodies twisted slightly to watch Jack and Gabriel with curiosity, obviously aware that there is something off as well. 

“There’s someone dead in the basement bathroom,” Jack finally murmurs.

“That’s not really new, just send Jesse to take care of it,” Reyes offers as a solution.

“McCree’s down there but,” a pause, “it looks like it’s an overdose, on _our product_.”

Crossing his arms over his chest and raising a skeptical brow, Reyes non-verbally prompts Jack to explain himself. It’d never been heard of to overdose on their product, a drug developed shortly after the Omnic Crisis and specifically designed to not kill its users - they were involved with the development and knew that well enough. 

“I’m serious, Jesse has orders not to do anything with the body without us.”

His shoulders slumping as he sighs, Reyes uncrosses his arms and turns to the brothers, now standing and clearly alert over the situation.

“What better way to talk business than to _do_ business, right?”  



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to an early last call and an end to the booming music, the club patrons began slowly filtering out - though not as fast as one might have liked. The intoxicated customers seemed to be in no place completely ready to leave until last minute when they’d be forced to just finish their drinks and leave.

Clubs in Japan weren’t rare, of course, but none quite as large as the one Hanzo finds himself wandering with a slight curiosity. While Morrison, Reyes and Genji had all made their way to deal with the little problem in the basement, the elder Shimada chose to remain upstairs - not the slightest bit interested in the issue. Certainly not as much as Genji seemed to be, but in the end it was always Hanzo who found things like that to be a waste of time.

It seems though that the atmosphere of drunken irresponsibility is enough to have his guard down - he doesn’t realise until he’s already bumped his shoulder against someone else while passing them. Courtesy doesn’t escape him despite his environment, and he turns, offering a short bow.

“My apologies,” as he speaks, dark eyes look over the person he’d just literally run into - a woman - tall and slender - wearing only a low cut black dress, her skin appearing blue in the poor lighting of the club. She smiles at him, turning her whole body to face his and stepping closer.

“C’est d’accord, mon chéri,” with all the confidence in the world, she enters his personal space - standing a few inches taller. She raises a tattooed arm, slim fingers tracing his tie before wrapping around it and tugging the slightest bit. “Why don’t you leave this place with me, to somewhere we can get a drink together?”

His gates meets hers; yellow eyes all but boring into his soul almost knowingly, enough that her gaze feels off-putting in a way Hanzo wasn’t quite familiar with experiencing. Of course, a man of his status had been approached by women in the past - but it was something about this woman that was out of the norm - and he couldn’t seem to put his finger on it.

“I am not here for pleasure, but for business,” his response is practically stone cold, and he doesn’t flinch when her cold hand releases his tie and grabs his chin, thumb stroking at the dark facial hair adorning his jaw and chin.

“S’il vous plait?” the way the woman smiles while she asks in foreign-tongue is almost uncanny - why can’t he shake off the feeling that something’s wrong? She doesn’t appear to be anything but a standard woman you might find in a club.

Hanzo moves faster than he wants to when he raises a hand and nudges her own away from his face. While normally he isn’t completely absorbed in himself not to let down someone with a gentle rejection - he simply chooses to walk past the woman and go.

 

* * *

 

Upon arriving downstairs where the others had gone, the elder Shimada only manages to just barely feel normal in his skin. He’d have to see if he could look into who that woman might be - convinced it wasn’t just a club goer looking for a good time.

Still, he manages to find a distraction in the situation in the basement. Or… the state in which the basement bathroom was in.

It wasn’t so much that it was filthy in an actual physical sense - but rather that this bathroom seemed to be set up for a _different_ way to relieve one’s self. Made obvious by the well-cut-out holes between stall walls along with the fact that various jars of condoms and tiny lubricant packages were set around the place. From the look of it despite dim-lighting, the stalls were relatively freshly painted. While the Shimada of course knew things like this  _happened_ in clubs and bars, this place was clearly set up and well-maintained for it.

He finds it much more unusual than the body on the floor; which gets little of his attention. To a Shimada, dead bodies had become the norm. Instead his attention briefly shifts to the two men standing above it, Genji locked in conversation with someone Hanzo hadn't seen or spoken to before - a brown-haired man sporting a cowboy hat and boots speaking in a southern drawl. Likely someone who worked for Morrison and Reyes. The don't seem to be really focused on the  _issue_ at hand, but instead Genji inquiring if people _actually used this bathroom for what he thought they might._

"All the time," he hears the cowboy answer, "Poor soul probably came in here just for that. Kinda got me wonderin' if the guy at least had himself some good last moments."

Hanzo practically scoffs at the comment, low enough it went unheard from the twp. His attention shifts to Gabriel and Jack, off to the corner and speaking in low tones. He paces casually to get closer and try to listen in on what's going on. It seemed like bad business practice to get involved with them if they didn't even have their product under control enough to know whether or not what they were supplying caused this man to die.

"Are you sure you didn't literally suck the soul out of his body?" Reyes asks sarcastically.

"Come on Gabe," the blond's response sounds mock offended, "I'd finished him off, waited in the stall for him to leave and  _this_ happened."

"It would have been better for us if your mouth gave him a heart attack," Gabriel sighs, slumping his shoulders before he looks over the blonde and chuckles, "You're going to have to find somewhere else to indulge yourself while we have this _problem._ "

Hanzo isn't even sure he wants to continue listening to the two, and tunes them out for a moment. He feels heat in his cheeks and is thankful that the lighting is low enough that nothing would be visible to anyone who might look at him. It seemed like tonight wasn't his night for keeping up proper appearances. Both the woman from upstairs and the realisation of what Morrison had been up to had the man off-beat enough he stars to feel concerned it would show.

The man barely has it in him to keep a neutral expression when Reyes speaks up.

"Jesse, the club's cleared out so you're good to get this guy out of here. We've got someone waiting at the morgue who owes a debt, we'll figure out what happened that way," his tone is more order than anything else.

"Why don't I join him in the trip? Perhaps I could be of assistance," Genji offers with enthusiasm. 

Reyes shrugs, "Guess our meeting plans were already disrupted anyway."

"Right then, why don'tcha help me with movin' this dead weight then, Genji?" As Jesse gets into position to handle the body, Genji follows, the two of them working together to handle it. It's Reyes who speaks up again next.

"I'm going to handle the night's money from the bar. You guys can figure out what to do about moving forward on business talks," the man yawns and heads out of the bathroom first, the sound of his feet hitting the stairs becoming gradually more faint until he's completely gone.

With the body slung over the cowboy's shoulders and his younger brother making sure to spot the path and provide help with balancing, Hanzo watches the two leave as well, resulting with only him and Morrison left in the bathroom.

The moment he realises that, his cheeks and core feel hot. He'd shoved off the thought of what he heard earlier between Jack and Gabriel; but it was hard not to think about it immediately once more while alone with the blond man. 

"People are going to do it no matter what, might as well make it keep it from being too _obscene_ , right?" Jack smiles, large and friendly and he can obviously tell to some extent what the Shimada was thinking. What Jack doesn't seem to notice at least is the way his assurance and smile seems to  _appeal_ to Hanzo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A liiiittle late but not too much.  
> Hope you all liked it. I'm always open to feedback and suggestions <3
> 
> Hanzo is extra out of place and awkward about this, he just wants to do business but here he is in the sex bathroom with Jack  
> Still deciding where this does or doesn't go ahaha...


End file.
